The Clans of the new world
by Fossilrob
Summary: this is an introduction, or a list for the members of Branchclan, Duskclan, Cloudclan, and Stoneclan. i am open to new ideas for name and for Clan name. :D
1. Chapter 1

_**Branchcaln**_

**Leader**: Ryostar

(White tom with black stripes)

**Medicine cat**: Speckledherb

(Golden she- cat with black spots)

(Apprentice, Frecklepaw)

**Deputy**: Scarface

(Dark gray tom with a pale scar going across his face)

**Warriors**: (Toms and She-cats without kits)

DustyPelt

(Gray tom with Dark gray specks)

(Apprentice, Thistlepaw)

Sunface

(Bright yellow She-cat with amber eyes)

(Apprentice, Dullpaw)

Barkpelt

(Light brown Tom with Darker brown dots and stripes)

(Apprentice, Frostpaw)

Bramblestripe

(Golden yellow tom with orange stripes)

(Apprentice, Coalpaw)

Cloudyeye

(Gray She-cat that is blind in one eye)

(Apprentice, Leafpaw)

Scarface

(Deputy)

Shorttooth

(Orange-red She-cat with small teeth)

Ebonyfang

(Black tom)

(Apprentice: Moonpaw)

Shinepelt

(Silvery tom)

**Apprentices**: (Warrior/Medicine cats in training)

Frecklepaw

(Yellow She-cat with brown freckles)

Leafpaw

(Brown tom with dark black stripes)

Dullpaw

(A dull gray tom)

Thistlepaw

(Black and brown She-cat)

Frostpaw

(White she-cat with almost blue stripes)

Coalpaw

(Black tom with striped of Red)

Moonpaw

(Black she-cat with a white crescent moon mark on chest with brown eyes)

**Queens**: (She-cats with Kits)

Softpelt

(White-red She-cat)

Grassnose

(Caramel She-cat with a purple-green nose)

Sandfur

(Sandy She-cat)

**Kits**: (Kittens)

Lightkit

(Bright white She-cat with bright blue eyes)

(Daughter of Scarface and Softpelt)

Darkkit

(Dark black tom with dark green eyes)

(Son of Scarface and Softpelt)

Oakkit

(Brow tom)

(Son of Shinepelt and Grassnose)

Brightkit

(Golden yellow She-Cat with white stripes)

(Daughter of Sandfur and Windypelt)

**Elders**: (Too old to fight or preform duties)

Mosstail

(Light brown tom)

Redmoon

(Red She-cat)


	2. Chapter 2

_**Duskclan **_

**Leader**: Stormstar

(Gray and white tom)

**Medicine**: Elmtail

(Brown and white She-cat)

**Deputy**: Sparrowpelt

(White and brown Tom)

**Warriors**: (Toms and She-cats without kits)

Wispdapple

(Black almost purple She-cat)

(Apprentice, Cardinalpaw)

Tallstorm

(Red and white tom)

(Apprentice, Mintpaw)

Leopardface

(Golden yellow She-cat with Black leopard spots)

(Apprentice, Largepaw)

Firestorm

(Red tom with orange stripes)

(Apprentice, Duskpaw)

Nightpelt

(Black tom with white spots)

Cloudyheart

(White and gray She-cat)

Largestripe

(Abnormally tall Golden tom with long fur)

**Apprentices**: (Warrior/Medicine cats in training)

Cardinalpaw

(Orange red She-cat with black stripes)

Mintpaw

(White tom)

Duskpaw

(gray tom)

Largepaw

(Silvery She-cat with an unusually large paw)

**Queens: **(She-cats with Kits)

Dawnfur

(Gray and black She-cat)

**Kits**: (Kittens)

Wolfkit

(Silver blue she-cat with uncommon light gray stripes and white tail tip, Light blue eyes.)

(Daughter of Dawnfur Sparrowpelt)

Mosseykit

(Bright gray tom with dark gray marking)

(Son of Dawnfur and Sparrowpelt)

Skykit

(White tom with light gray markings)

(Son of Dawnfur and Sparrowpelt)

**Elders: **(Too old to be a warrior or preform duties)

Rabbitheart

(Smaller golden She-cat)

Littlefoot

(Yellow tom with small paws)


	3. Chapter 3

_**Stoneclan**_

**Leader**: Pebblestar

(A white she cat with gray spots)

**Medicine cat**: Snookpelt

(A brown Tom with Golden yellow spots)

**Deputy**: Raventail

(Black almost Purple She-cat)

**Warriors**: (Toms and she-cats without kits)

Beatlefur

(A light brown Tom)

(Apprentice: Brownpaw)

Birchflight

(A stunning Black and light gray Tom)

(Apprentice: Jaggedpaw)

Willowtail

(A gray she-cat with long hair)

(Apprentice: Redpaw)

Brackenwing

(A smaller tom with light brown fur)

(Apprentice: Stonepaw)

Iceheart

(A light gray Tom with white spots and stripes)

(Apprentice: Whitepaw)

Stormcloud

(Black she-cat with White striped)

Snowpelt

(A she-cat with white fur and icy blue eyes)

**Apprentices**: (Warrior/Medicine cats in training)

Jaggedpaw

(A tom with a misshapen paw)

Stonepaw

(A she cat with the pelt the color of stone)

Redpaw

(A bright orange she-cat)

Whitepaw

(A white she-cat)

Brownpaw

(A brown tom)

Queens: (She-cats with kits)

Mothflight

Kits: (kittens)

Hawkkit

(Brown tom with white stripes)

(Son of Mothflight and Iceheart)

Graykit

(A gray she-cat with brown stripes)

(Daughter of Mothflight and Iceheart)

Waterkit

(A brown tom with bright blue eyes)

(Son of Mothflight and Iceheart)

Elders: (Too old to preform duties)

Fulltail

(Golden long haired ton)

Brighttail

(White She-cat with a black face)


	4. Chapter 4

_**Cloudclan**_

**Leader**: Mistystar

(She-cat with blue eyes and a grey pelt)

**Medicine cat**: Thistletail

(Tom with an orange pelt and grey eyes)

**Deputy**: Hawkfeather

(Dark grey tom with a scar by a hawk)

**Warriors**: (She-cats and toms without kits)

Foxfur:

(Tom with Orange and white fur)

(Apprentice: Sootpaw)

Greentail

(Green eyed She-cat)

(Apprentice: Smoothpaw)

Cinderleaf

(Golden tom)

(Apprentice: Dovepaw)

Crowwing

(Black tom with blue eyes)

Spottedmoss

(Calico She-cat)

Wildclaw

(A brown eyed tom with an auburn pelt)

**Apprentices:** (Medicine/warriors in training)

Dovepaw

(Creamy white She-cat)

Smoothpaw

(Brown tom)

Sootpaw

(Gray and black She-cat)

**Queens**: (She-cats with kits)

Fireclaw

(She-cat with a red pelt and green eyes)

**Kits**:

Riverkit

(White tom with blue eyes)

(Son of Fireclaw and Foxfur)

Bramblekit

(Red Tom with Amber eyes)

(Son of Fireclaw and Foxfur)

Fernkit

(Golden yellow Tom with green eyes)

(Son of Fireclaw and Foxfur)

**Elders**: (Cats too old to preform duties)

Wolfstorm

(Battle toughened tom)

**I'm gonna be making another book that is just gonna be full of bios of the cats I feel like and maybe even a map and concept drawing **


End file.
